The present invention relates to handle assemblies for floor care devices, such as vacuums, buffers, extractors, and the like, and methods for using the same.
Many contemporary floor care devices are electrically powered. Such floor care devices include vacuums, buffers, extractors, steam cleaners, sweepers, carpet shampooers and other similar devices. The electrical power is typically supplied to the floor care device through a power cord that is temporarily or permanently attached to the floor care device.
FIG. 1 is a side elevational view of a floor care device 10 (e.g. an upright vacuum) in accordance with the prior art. As is well known, the floor care device 10 includes a vacuum head 40 that engages a floor surface 12, and a dirt containment tank 16 coupled to the vacuum head 40 for receiving and storing particulates. An exhaust duct 18 extends between the vacuum head 40 and the containment tank 16, and a handle support 30 extends upwardly from the containment tank 16. A handle assembly 20 is attached to an upper end of the handle support 30. The handle assembly 20 includes a control switch 21. A power cord 28 is attached to the handle assembly 20 and may extend to a power supply (not shown), such as an electrical outlet. An upper cord hook 32 is attached to the handle assembly 20, and a lower cord hook 34 is attached to the handle support 30.
In use, an operator grips the handle assembly 20 and actuates the control switch 21 to transmit power supplied by the power cord 28 to the vacuum head 40. As will be understood by persons of ordinary skill in the art, the vacuum head 40 includes an airflow propulsion device (not shown) that creates suction at the floor surface 12, drawing a particulate-laden airstream from the floor surface 12 into the vacuum head 40. The airflow propulsion device propels the particulate-laden airstream through the exhaust duct 18 and into the dirt containment tank 16, where the particulates may be filtered from the particulate-laden airstream and stored for later disposal. When not in use, the operator may prepare the floor care device 10 for transport and storage by successively winding or wrapping the power cord 28 about the upper and lower cord hooks 32, 34 to place the power cord 28 in a stowed position 50 (FIG. 1).
Typically, the dirt containment tank 16 is pivotably coupled to the vacuum head 40. This advantageously permits the operator to tilt the containment tank 16 (and the handle support 30 and handle assembly 20) into an inclined position (not shown), allowing the operator to move the vacuum head 40 under tables, desks, or other furnishings. In many applications, the containment tank 16 may freely pivot so that the operator may incline the handle support 30 until the handle assembly 20 contacts (or nearly contacts) the floor surface 12.
Although desirable results have been achieved using the floor care device 10, some possible drawbacks exist. For example, when the operator desires to prepare the floor care device 10 for transport and storage, the operator must successively wind the power cord 28 about the upper and lower cord hooks 32, 34. Due to the configuration of the upper and lower cord hooks 32, 34, this may be tedious and time-consuming. Furthermore, the next time the operator desires to use the floor care device 10, the power cord 28 must be successively unwound from the upper and lower cord hooks 32, 34. This may also be tedious and time-consuming.
Another possible drawback may occur during wrapping or unwrapping of the power cord 28 from the upper and lower cord hooks 32, 34. For example, when the operator begins wrapping the power cord 28 about the lower cord hook 34, the operator may pull downwardly on the power cord 28 before drawing the power cord 28 about the lower cord hook 34 and then upwardly to the upper cord hook 32. This action may cause the power cord 28 to bend sharply at a point of attachment 29 between the power cord 28 and the handle assembly 20. This sharp bending may subject the power cord 28 to bending stresses that may fatigue and ultimately damage the power cord 28.
Yet another possible drawback is that when the containment tank 16 is fully inclined, the handle assembly 20 may be lowered until a portion of the power cord 28 near the point of attachment 29 contacts the floor surface 12. This may also cause undesirably large bending stresses to develop in the power cord 28 at the point of attachment 29 that may eventually damage the power cord 28. The undesirable bending stresses may be particularly acute if the operator accidentally releases the handle assembly 20, allowing the portion of the power cord 28 near the point of attachment 29 to strike the floor surface 12.
The present invention is directed to handle apparatus for floor care devices, such as vacuums, buffers, extractors, and the like, and methods for using the same. In one aspect, a handle assembly for a floor care device includes a main member partially surrounding a cord retaining space that is adapted to receive a plurality of loops of a power cord of the floor care device. A retaining member is moveably attached to the main member, and includes a retaining surface that is positionable proximate the cord retaining space. In a first or xe2x80x9cretainingxe2x80x9d position, the retaining surface retains the plurality of power cord loops within the cord retaining space, and in a second or xe2x80x9creleasingxe2x80x9d position, the retaining surface releases the plurality of power cord loops from the cord retaining space. The retaining member may be rotatably, pivotably, or slidably attached to the main member. This permits the loops of the power cord to be quickly and conveniently wrapped or unwrapped from the handle assembly.
In another aspect, a handle assembly for a floor care device includes a main member having a grip portion adapted to be held by an operator of the floor care device, and a base portion attached to the grip portion. The base portion includes an attachment portion adapted to attach to an attachment end of a handle support, and a receiving portion adapted to attach to a first end of a power cord. A support axis projects axially outwardly from the attachment end of the handle support into the attachment portion, and a first axis projects axially outwardly from the first end of the power cord into the receiving portion such that the first axis is approximately parallel to the support axis. Accordingly, when the power cord is wrapped in a stowed position, undesirable bending stresses in the power cord may be reduced or eliminated.